The Deal
by Irish Em
Summary: Angelique Bouchard strikes a bargain with a stranger in Collinsport.


**THE DEAL**

By Emlyn Boyle

The man with long hair sat on a barstool. "What will it be honey?" said a barmaid hurrying over, her smile forced and face weary, "We're closing soon."

The man flared his nostrils. "_You_," he said, a stunned stare making him grin. "Can get me some whiskey."

"Um…sure," said the barmaid, her smile gone. She quickly filled a glass and placed it on the bar - her wrist being suddenly seized. "You smell lovely," the man said leaning in close, his grin seeming to grow impossibly wide.

"Let me go mister," the barmaid said glancing around an otherwise empty Blue Whale tavern, "Or I'll s-scream."

"Music to my ears. Now-"

"Enough!"

The man bared teeth and looked left. A well-dressed woman now stood by the tavern entrance, her hair blonde and eyes wide. "Enough," she said again.

"You're late," the man said flaring nostrils again, "And I've waited here long-"

"And you're drawing attention," said the woman, "Now let her go."

The man nodded before grinning - the barmaid suddenly released to stumble back against bottles. "I'm calling the sheriff-" she began before suddenly freezing on the spot.

"_No_," said the woman marching over, one hand now raised. "You're going to head out back and wait there for the next few minutes. Right Sandy?"

"Sure Miss Bouchard," Sandy said with a smile, the barmaid then disappearing through a back door. Bouchard sat down, an empty barstool between her and the man. "Neat trick," he said nodding, "So where did you learn-"

"The question is who, which is none of your business. Now, shall we discuss my business?"

"Fair enough…so where is this place you talked about? Oh, and who?"

Bouchard bared perfectly white teeth as the man smirked. "A big house just outside town, on a hill by the sea. And it's a baby girl."

The man stared briefly before nodding. "Sure. Saw it just after I arrived," he said with contempt before grinning, "And nice, I've always wanted to taste-"

"Do not harm the child, is that understood? Merely…pass your trick onto her."

The man bared teeth again briefly. "Fine," he then said with a grunt, "But don't forget our deal. Or I'll make you remember."

"I won't. Oh, and I'd love to see you try sweetheart."

"Yeah I bet…right, so we meet back here then?"

"Don't be stupid. No, meet me on the beach below the house…around dusk tomorrow. And behave yourself till then."

"Tomorrow? Oh come on baby, what the f-"

"All good things come to those who wait _baby_…so do we have a deal?"

"Sure," said the man baring teeth. He then downed his whiskey and left the tavern, Bouchard smiling just as Sandy reappeared at the bar.

Racing through dark woodland as though it were open ground, the man discarded his clothes quickly before dropping to all fours. Fur swarmed over flesh as his bones popped, limbs stretched and face grew into a lupine nightmare - the transformed werewolf standing tall again before he charged on. Reaching a small clearing, the beast came to a sudden halt, his nostrils flared. Sniffing once, then again, he growled in recognition of something familiar…if somewhat different than usual. Snarling at grass, the werewolf then continued moving - the ground beneath him soon rising at an angle. He eventually found himself before a huge building, its many windows dark and occupants asleep from what his huge ears could detect. Concentrating hard, the beast shrank into a more human shape - if keeping his shaggy fur and lupine legs. He scaled thick ivy and quietly broke a windowpane, the werewolf reaching in to turn a latch. Entering an empty room, a single sniff then led him through numerous corridors and finally into a small room. The beast smiled as he knelt down - one clawed hand drawing a tiny one out between cradle bars. The baby remained asleep as one sharp tooth pricked one of her tiny fingers, a resulting dot of blood making the werewolf suddenly back away. _No_ he thought before slowly grinning…ah screw the witch and her promises. Being hungry was natural, so-

"Enough."

The werewolf whipped around and stumbled back against the cradle - the figure of a young woman now hovering before him. "Enough," the apparition said again before a crab scuttled from her mouth.

The baby whimpered suddenly before her cries filled the room. Snarling at ghost, the werewolf then tore back through corridors and dived out the open window. He landed like a cat in the courtyard, his limbs then propelling him into woodland.

"Well hello again," said Bouchard as waves crashed nearby, "No problems I trust?"

"Not with the brat," said the longhaired man stopping a few feet away, "But I did meet a dead girl up there…pretty thing too."

Bouchard's smile slipped. "I see, well forget about her. Did anyone-"

"Also came across something on the way up there. Smelt like one of those pale bastards, a v-"

"Enough," said Bouchard, a scowl now threatening to crack her flawless face. "But no one else saw you? And you're sure the girl will change?"

"No," the man growled, "And yeah, she'll change come puberty. Maybe not fully at first, but she'll take full form eventually…and control it without going crazy. Hell, my brother, sister and I learned quick enough."

"Excellent. And wow, what a twisted trio you must be."

"We sure are…and now it's your turn baby."

Bouchard nodded before raising one hand towards a tower looming high above. Making a sudden fist as if seizing something, the witch then lowered her arm and unclenched fingers - a swirling vortex appearing between two rocks beyond. "There now my friend. Collinwood has many hidden paths through time and beyond, but all accessible if needed. Now hurry before it closes."

The man grinned and moved towards the vortex, only to pause halfway and turn. "But why me?" he said narrowing eyes, "I sensed others..."

Bouchard smirked. "Oh sure sweetheart, you're not the only wolf around. But the only one who can change at will, control the transformation, and stay smart. In other words…perfect."

"_You_…you brought me here."

"Bingo! After paying your world a little visit, I decided you would be ideal…the mutts here being both uncontrollable and lousy shifters. No Eddie sweetheart, I couldn't risk using one of them."

Eddie bared animal teeth before snarling forward - only to be suddenly blasted into the vortex. "Farewell Quist," said Bouchard as the dimension portal finally closed, "And thank you. Now Carolyn will grow up to be a fine breed of bitch…and controllable pawn against her own dear family."


End file.
